Herobrine and shadowskeeper21
by Wandergirl108
Summary: shadowskeeper21 is on YouTube, and he's been dealing with Herobrine in his world for some time now.  This is the story through Herobrine's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Herobrine and shadowskeeper21

Herobrine's world had been invaded. This was not uncommon; in fact, most planes of Minecraftia had already been invaded, and more kept coming every second. Being omnipresent, like all other beings in Minecraftia, Herobrine had had plenty of experience with invaders. But this one was different.

This one created an enormous dwelling, as most humans do. However, instead of building it solely out of wood, stone, metal, or any other inorganic substance, this enormous house was made largely of wool! Many, many sheep had been senselessly slaughtered to build that place. That was bad enough. But this human also seemed to like the fog, the same as Herobrine.

Big mistake.

Herobrine knew most people in the Great Beyond didn't believe in him. He had never managed to make his point; people always fled when he confronted them, or tried to attack, and Herobrine understood. But the fog was his. People killed his friends, destroyed his world, built absurd, ridiculous things...but no one was going to take the fog from him.

It was time Herobrine taught the invaders a lesson, and this one was perfect for making an example of.

Herobrine approached the door to a small hut outside the main building and looked inside. The human was crafting sticks. He saw Herobrine and froze. Perhaps he was scared; most people were. Herobrine wasn't an evil or cruel being, and disliked killing. He hoped that the one visit would be enough.

But no. The human kept on doing what he did, staying in the fog, which made Herobrine mad. The fog was Herobrine's domain and no one else's, the one thing he'd managed to keep, that no invader had ever been able to take away...until now.

Herobrine approached the human again and again, and eventually it seemed to sink in that the fog was what made him keep coming.

But did the human stop? No. One day, the human made something out of wood. That same day, Herobrine had had enough of the human and had decided to attack. The human approached him, almost taunting him, and Herobrine ran at him.

They chased each other in a small circle, and the man, who held a pickaxe in his hand, actually dared to hit Herobrine. That made Herobrine even angrier and, though he would never know it, his skin changed in response to his rage. The human ran around to the other side of the strange system of thin pieces of wood, putting the...whatever it was, right between himself and Herobrine. Herobrine didn't think much of it, and ran directly at the human.

To his surprise, the moment he stepped on the thin piece of wood on the ground, all four bordering pieces of wood swung inward, trapping him.

Doors. Of course. He knew that. He hadn't known about wooden plank switches, though.

Herobrine and the human stared at each other through the door all day. The human did what appeared to be some sort of victory dance, and then didn't move for the rest of the day, and Herobrine waited patiently. Then night fell, and the human ran back to his home, as Herobrine had known he would. During the night, Herobrine broke one of the doors and left.

He watched the human's reaction the next day. Confusion and fear. Perfect.

But the human still wouldn't leave the fog! Herobrine didn't understand how the human could be so thickheaded. Was the message really that hard to understand?

Perhaps the human didn't fear Herobrine because of the temporary success of his trap. Yes, that had to be it; humans weren't that stupid.

So Herobrine walked up to the doors of the dwelling one day; the human had seen him coming from the roof. Herobrine saw the human run down the stairs and watch, and the rage boiled in Herobrine so strongly that he let go of his inhibitions and started breaking down the wool and glass wall. The human stared in shock, and Herobrine jumped through the hole he had made and charged. The human ran upstairs, but Herobrine would have none of that. He started breaking glass that was on the inside of the dwelling; he would have destroyed the wool, as that was more offensive to him, but glass made a louder noise, and Herobrine wanted the human to know what he was doing.

Sure enough, the human ran back downstairs, and Herobrine charged at him again. The man started to run, terrified, but Herobrine was so angry that the man's fear somehow made Herobrine feel...powerful. Happy, even. Herobrine had never felt this way before.

He chased the man all around the enormous dwelling. Sometimes the man would look back to see if Herobrine was still there, and sometimes hit Herobrine, which just made Herobrine's rage stronger. Once, this turning back caused the human to walk into a wall, and Herobrine cornered him briefly; the human just pushed him out of the way, suffering injury in so doing, and kept running. He wasn't fast enough, though, and Herobrine pursued him until he was dead.

Herobrine stood there, panting with rage and exertion, staring at the puff of dust that the human had become, and the items that were scattered around where he had been. There wasn't much.

Herobrine took a few moments to calm down, then left. Mission accomplished...right?

No.

Somehow, the human still didn't get it! Five days later, the human still dwelt in the fog, not at all changing his behavior or lifestyle.

Herobrine couldn't take it. The fog was the only thing he had left that belonged to him and him alone. So long as there was fog, both the day and the night belonged to Herobrine. His rage turned into hatred, and it consumed him. Some of his friends noticed this change in the once-gentle Herobrine, and tried to calm him down, but Herobrine was too furious. He would kill the human as many times as he had to to get the point across, no matter the cost, and he went straight to the overhang near the human's house, waiting.

The human approached him, taunting him once again, and Herobrine was so full of deadly hatred that he didn't even reflect on how they had been in this exact same place, doing the exact same thing, once before. He didn't even see the iron doors and pressure plate that the human situated between them. He just ran, in a rage, and was caught in yet another trap.

This time, the doors were iron, and therefore much stronger. The human stayed briefly, almost as if to gloat, then left. When he returned, he placed explosives all around the trap.

Suddenly, Herobrine was afraid. The human was going to blow him up? He knew that the human wouldn't understand him if he spoke, so he tried jumping up and down in his small cage, trying to get out, or at least get the human's attention, but the human didn't even pause. The hunter had become the hunted. The human stood back, watching Herobrine with the same cold, murderous intent that Herobrine had felt before. Herobrine tried to call out, but the human placed one of his wooden pressure plates right behind one of the explosives, stepped on it, and ran backward, watching.

The explosion temporarily distorted the very fabric of space in Minecraftia. Herobrine felt the blow on all sides, and a white-hot, excruciating pain, unlike anything he had ever known, seared through his body.

Then...it was over.

Herobrine didn't know how long the darkness lasted. Time seemed to cease to exist, as did space. At least the pain was gone. Was this death?

After what could have been a moment or a millennium, the darkness cleared, and Herobrine awoke to the sound of his friends, all of whom were gathered around him.

"Where am I?" he asked them.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Skelly.

"Of course I am," Herobrine replied with more strength than he felt. "My almighty brother would not have created me here, only to make it possible for me to be destroyed permanently."

Herobrine stood up and looked around. The Far Lands. The only other thing that no one had taken from him, though he knew some were trying, and would eventually succeed. His safe haven, for now. His home.

But he knew he had to go back. The human had created an enormous hole in the earth, just to put an end to him. Such destruction was unforgivable; it was what Herobrine tried to prevent when he oversaw humans' lives. Such underhanded trickery and overkill also meant that the battle could not end until the human stopped, and it was up to Herobrine to stop him.

For two days, he prayed to his brother for help, and felt himself become stronger and faster. When he was ready, he set out for the human's dwelling once more.

Months passed, but Herobrine knew how to find the invisible portals that existed everywhere in Minecraftia, and which ones went where; his ability to sense them easily was one only he possessed. Eventually, he made it back.

There the human was, still living in the thick fog. Nothing had changed, and the human probably thought he had gotten rid of Herobrine.

Time to prove him wrong.

Herobrine didn't go directly for the human this time, though. He had learned that rage and hatred clouded his judgement, and that he had to be calm and think things through, and he had decided during the journey that he would let the human know he was there first.

He was going to haunt him.

The human only saw Herobrine briefly at first, too briefly to be certain that he had even been there. This unnerved the human, Herobrine could see that. After days of this, the human walked outside to the courtyard in front of his house, and Herobrine attacked.

The human was stunned, but prepared. Herobrine saw the deadly diamond sword the human held, but knew he had to take the risk, to protect Minecraftia. Oddly, though, the human didn't even try to use his sword, but simply ran.

The human ran inside, and Herobrine once again broke in through the wall. The human still tried to run from him, but Herobrine persisted and eventually prevailed.

But the human still wouldn't let go of the fog! Even if he did, though, it was too late; he was a threat to Minecraftia and had to be disposed of.

Herobrine watched the human build yet another structure. The roof was made of glass, the floor of iron blocks, and it seemed to contain a single, empty room. There was one door on each side of the structure, and it was somewhat sunken into the earth.

It was where the human had blown him up.

Herobrine had no idea what its purpose could be, but when the human lured him inside, he understood: it was a battle arena.

No more traps. No more explosives. A one-on-one, fair duel. Herobrine could appreciate that. Honesty and integrity were things Herobrine valued, and if the human wanted to fight him fairly, so be it.

They fought. The diamond sword was incredibly powerful - Herobrine knew it was the most powerful weapon it was possible to construct - but somehow, Herobrine was able to take hits from it and keep going. The strength and speed for which he had prayed to his brother had been granted him, and he fought back valiantly. The human was badly wounded by the end, but his sword gave him the advantage, and after 21 blows from it, Herobrine fell.

Again, darkness. No pain. No anything. And again, it cleared, leaving him at home in the Far Lands.

Now what? The human beat him fairly, but Herobrine had sworn to protect Minecraftia from such destructive humans as the one who had just defeated him, no matter the cost.

What was he to do?


	2. Author's message

I've received a lot of subs/requests from people to continue this story, and I need to tell you, that's not my call. You see, this story was based on a series by a YouTuber whose channel was called "shadowskeeper21" and is now called "Epimetheus' Reign Films". I expected him to continue the series, but about a year ago, he claimed to have seen Herobrine again, then never uploaded a video of it, nor did he ever upload another Herobrine video ever again. You can go to his channel and see the Herobrine videos he DID make - to get this story from his perspective - and if you REALLY want this story to continue, pester HIM about it, not me. ;)

Make no mistake, I appreciate the support, and I'm sorry that it's not in my hands. Thank you all very much. :)


End file.
